Leo x Reader
by TMNTloover
Summary: You walking home when something catches your attention. You walk down an alley to examine the strange glowing object when suddenly your attacked by theses weird robots. Suddenly, your hero drops in to save you... For all the Leo fangirls out there :)
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it weird how all kids wanna do is grow up but adults want to be young again?" You ask the blue masked turtle.

"Yeah, I never even really thought of that." He responded with a smile.

~About 3 weeks ago~

You were walking home at night.

Your apartment was around the next corner.

You walked pass an alley and something caught your attention.

You knew better than to walk into a New York alley at night, or to walk into a New York alley at all. But your curiosity always got the best of you...

You picked up the glowing canister. Some kind of oozy looking green stuff was in it.

_"What is this...?" _You asked yourself.

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

You yelped and shot your leg up like a ninja. Kicking some kind of robot in the face holding the canister close to your chest.

You looked at what your foot hit. You screamed when you saw a robot with a broken face standing there trying to grab you.

Suddenly, something jumped in front of you and you shut your eyes.

After a couple seconds you opened your eyes and opened your mouth to scream.

"Don't scream..." Said a green creature. You closed your mouth and backed into a wall.

You watched as the creature fought along side with four others like it against the robots.

You wanted to flee from the scene but there was a bog fight in your way.

You stood there worrying about what these creatures were gonna do to you once they were done with the robots.

Were they gonna beat you up too?

Or kidnap you?

Or _kill you!?_

Or _EAT you!?_

Soon you couldn't hear the sounds of their weapons hitting against metal anymore.

You snapped yourself out of your thoughts to realize that they were standing right there in front of you.

You covered your mouth with your free hand to prevent yourself from screaming.

"Um...hi.. can you uhh... give us that, please?" Said one of them.

As he came into the moon light you could see he was wearing a blue mask.

_"What the frick is up with the mask?" _ You thought to yourself as you handed it the canister.

"Thanks." It said and then disappeared into the shadows.

You quickly walked over the broken robots and out of the alley.

You went around the corner and unlocked the door as fast as you could.

You ran up the stairs and unlocked your door faster than you unlocked the front door.

You went inside and slammed it shut.

You slid your back down the wooden door and starred off into space.

_"What the frick just happened!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~

On your way to school, you caught up with your three good friends:

April, Casey, and Irma.

You kept looking down at the ground, thinking about last night.

April noticed how dazed you were.

"[Name?] You alright? It seems like something is wrong."

She asked.

You snapped out of your daze and looked at her.

"Y-yeah Apes. I'm fine." You say.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey.

"Positive! Now why are we talking about me when we should be talking about last night's episode of Space Heroes?" You say with a smile.

Casey groaned.

"Seriously [Name], that show is so stupid." He said.

"Space Heroes? Isn't that show for like babies or something?" Asked Irma.

"It's not stupid! And it is NOT for babies! It for 7 years and older! And I am 15 which is older than 7 so I am more than allowed to watch this show." You say defending yourself.

"Whatever you say [Name.]" Said Casey.

The rest of the walk went on with you talking non-stop about how Captain Ryan saved a whole planet of cute little aliens.

You went through your school day.

It sucked. (Mainly because you were there and not in your bed sleeping till 10:30am)

On your walk home it was just you and April.

Casey had hockey practice and Irma had a student council meeting.

You spent your whole day thinking about that weird night. And now, without teachers or school work to distract you from the thought, you could think about it more clearly than ever.

"[Name]? Are you alright? Your making the same face you were making this morning." April asked.

You looked up to see worried blue pools looking back at you.

You sighed. You had to tell someone.

You grabbed April's wrist and dragged her into a gift shop. You pulled her all the way to back of the store.

"[Name] what are we doing here?" April asked.

You looked to your left. No one.

You looked to your right. No one.

"Okay April. I'm gonna tell you something. It's kind of a secret and you have to promise not to laugh or tell. You promise?" You say.

April starred at you for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah I promise." She says.

"Last night I was attacked by robots and saved by giant, green, mask-wearing ninjas."

You say.

April starred at you for a few seconds.

"Giant, green, mask-wearing ninjas?" She asked.

"I knew you would think I'm crazy! I should have never told you!"

You marched out of the shop.

"[Name] wait!" You here April shout as she comes running after you.

You turn around with your arms crossed. "What do you want?" You ask.

"I don't think you're crazy. Actually, I think I know exactly who you saw last night." She said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

You follow April until she leads you into an alley. You stop.

"Uh...Apes? Are you sure going through this alley is a good idea?" You ask.

"Don't worry [Nickname] .It totally safe. I go this way everytime. Trust me." She said as you followed her into the alley.

April only walked half way when she, to your surprise, kneeled down and tried to lift up a sewer manhole.

"Give me a hand with this will ya?" She asks.

You just stare down at her with your arms crossed.

"No way! Going down an alley is one thing, but going DOWN A SEWER is another!" You stammer.

"C'mon [Nickname] just trust me."

You would never understand how April could convince you to do something by just saying "Trust me."

You helped lift the manhole cover and hopped down after April. You imeadeatly covered your nose.

"How do you stand the smell!?"

"Well, after you live down here for a while you get used to it."

"YOU LIVE DOWN HERE!? IN THE SEWER!?"

April didn't answer you.

"Shhh...I'm trying to remember which way to go...this way!" She says.

April pointed down a long dark tunnel.

"Uhh... that's okay Apes, I don't _have_ to meet these guys..." You say as your fear of the dark and your fear of meeting new people started to get the best of you.

"[Name], chill. These guys are some of my best friends. They wouldn't hurt a fly...unless they had to."

After a few more minutes of walking, April stopped.

"What's wrong? Are we going the wrong way?"

"No, we're almost there. I just need to warn you. Did ever get a clear look at those guys?"

"No."

"Thought so. Well, when you first see them, you have to promise not to spazz out. They're...different."

"April, you I never have a problem with deformed people."

_"[Name]...they are way more than deformed..." _April mumbled to herself as she started walking again.

You followed her.

~few more minutes of walking later~

You and April made it to an abandon subway station. But it didn't sound or look very abandon.

For one thing, you kept hearing people yelling at a guy named Mikey to turn off his music.

"Okay [Name], wait here for a sec.

After about five minutes, you heard your name get called.

You walked up the steps and saw...


	4. Chapter 4

You open your eyes.

At first, everything is blurry for a few seconds but you're able to make out an image of April standing above you.

"April?...What happened?" You ask.

"Let's try this one at a time. Mikey!" April called.

You took a while to look around.

_"This has to be the coolest club house I have ever seen..." _You think to yourself.

Soon you turn your head to see a green creature wearing an orange mask.

"What is it!?" You whisper as you back as far into the couch as you could. You for some reason didn't want to scream.

"Whoa sista chill. I'm a cool dude. I won't hurt you...unless I have to. My name's Mikey."

It says. It- or he holds up his hand to you. You just stare at it.

"C'mon sista! Don't leave me hangin'!" He said. Is possible that this guy wanted a hi-five...or in his case, a hi-three?

You smack your palm to his.

"Sweet!" He says. He sits down next to you on the couch that you just realized you were sitting on.

"Donnie, you're up!" April says.

Another one comes out wearing a purple mask.

"Uh hi I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie. Nice to meet you."

He holds out his hand and you shake it. You smile at his gapped toothed smile.

"Raph, c'mon out!" April called.

Another came out wearing a red mask.

"Hey, the name's Raph. How's it goin'?" He says.

"It's goin' good Raph." You say as you start to get used to everyone.

"And last but not least, Leo!" Says April.

One with a blue mask comes out.

"Uh hi my name's Leo. Nice to meet you." He said.

You froze for a moment before shaking his hand.

That was the voice. That was the same exact voice that told you not to scream the other night.

Why did you feel way more awkward around him than the others?

And also, why was your face getting hot?

~one week later~

You and Leo were watching Space Heroes and were totally hypnotized by the glowing box.

_Captain Ryan: Joe! Status report!_

_Joe: I'll tell ya the status, THIS SHIP IS GONNA BLOW UP IN __**2 SECONDS!-**_

_Captain Ryan: *slaps Joe* Calm down cadet!_

_Joe: Sorry Captin. Thank you Captain__._

Suddenly a shampoo commercial came on.

"Oh c'mon! Stupid commercials! I already have shampoo! Everyone does! Even dogs!" You shout.

"I know right! I don't even use the stuff!" Shouted Leo. A couple seconds after he said that you both started laughing at the fact that Leo was bald and had no need for shampoo.

You loved laughing with Leo. When you laughed with him it felt like the best laugh ever.

Then the show came back on and you both told each other to shut up.

_TV: Will Captain Ryan save his crew and his prized space ship? Tune in next week to find out!_

"Aww man! Those dumb commercials ruin everything! I bet Space Heroes could come on for an extra 15 minutes if those commercials didn't take up ten seconds each time they came on!" You rant.

"Right. Let's go in my room for a while." You followed Leo to his room.

Leo's room was kinda cool. It looked like a mini version of a ninjitsu museum. He had ninja books sitting on his shelf and he hung his katona blades on the wall in the shape of an x and he had posters of Jackie Chan on his wall.

"I thought Jackie was a kung fu type of guy." You say as you examine a poster.

"He is. But Kung Fu and Ninjitsu are pretty similar." He said. He took off his mask and hung it on a hook behind his bed.

You sat down on his bed and watched him as he looked through his comic books.

You never saw Leo take off his mask before. You thought that he looked handsome without it.

Leo then noticed you looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I never saw you take off your mask before."

"I know, I look a little weird don't I."

"No you don't look weird you look cool without it."

"Thanks."

You sat on his bed reading comics with him. Your comic was about a love story between a human boy and an alien girl. The boy and the girl were good friends but were unaware of the true feelings they had for each other.

_"I know how you feel, Becky. I wish I knew what Leo thought about me." _ You think to yourself.

Maybe you could get him to tell you whether he liked you or not.

"Hey Leo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like have a crush on anyone?"

"Umm...I used to."

"You did? Who was she?" You ask, pretending to give a crap about his ex crush.

"Her name is Karai and she is my sister."

"You had a crush on your sister? Wait, you have a sister!? O_o"

"Yeah but I didn't know she was my sister when I was crushing on her. Plus she doesn't really believe that she is my sister and-it's a long story."

"Oh. Well...any current crushes?"

"Yeah...but I'm not telling."

"Oh c'mon Leonardo! Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with lots of pizza on top?"

"No."

"Please Leonardy? Please tell me who it is."

Leo froze and you mentally smirked to yourself. Leo was now squishy clay in your hands. Everytime you called him Leonardy, he gave in to whatever you said.

Leo started biting his lip. You stared at him with the biggest puppy eyes you could make.

"Leonardy please tell me. Or I'll die of curiosity..."

Leo frantically looked around before taking a deep breath.

"No!"

You were shocked by the answer he gave you.

"But Leonardy-"

"No [Name]. I am not going tell you."

You make an annoyed face before putting your nose back into your comic.

"That's fine..." You say as you read the rest of your comic. Ironically, everything that just happened happened in the comic too. Suddenly, you felt like leaving.

"Well I better start going home now." You say as you put the comic back on Leo's shelf.

"What? But it's only 6:30. You've only been here an hour."

You quickly make up a reason.

"Well...I have a project due and I have to make sure it's ready to be presented. See ya." You say as you (quickly) walk out the door. You grab you bag off the couch. Before you can leave, Leo grabs your arm.

"[Name]? You're not mad at me are you?"

"What? Me mad at my sweet Leonardy? Never. It's your privacy and you have the right to keep it to yourself. Plus I really do have to go so could you..." You trail off as you point to his hand.

Leo realizes that he is still holding you and let's go.

"Oh, sorry...well see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

You walk down the sewers until you're sure that they can't hear your footsteps anymore. Then you start running as fast as you can. You finally get to your room and slam the door. You shut your windows and search your room for any hidden cameras or microphones. Then you let it out...

"OMG! WTF! HE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND IT ISN'T ME!" You shout.

"Then who is it? I know that it isn't April, she's taken. They haven't met Irma yet. It's not me. It's not Casey...or is it...nah, even if it was he's already taken too. Then who is it!?"


End file.
